The Toy Store Portal
by mozzery
Summary: A month after defeating the Fire Lord Aang finds a secret portal in an abandoned cave. Nothing can enter the portal but for some strange reason it shoots out mysterious boxes. Little does he know that said boxes are all items sold in a modern era toy store. Watch Aang and Katara react to modern day toys:) Story idea up for adoption if anyone is interested.


**A/N Hello, this is just an idea that came to my head that I found intriguing. The abandoned cave is in the northern area of ****Earth****Kingdom**** where Aang and Katara decided to travel when they wanted to be alone for a bit. That explains why despite how loud they may be at certain points, they are not found. For purposes of the story Aang found a strange energy coming from the cave that he felt he needed to check deeper into the cave. Katara decides not to come at first but curiosity and fear for Aang get the better of her. **

"What are you doing Aang?!" Katara asked me in an extremely loud and concerned voice. I shook my head slowly doing my best not to look to guilty, I knew she wouldn't approve of what I was doing, but the portal seemed harmless and there was so much cool stuff that was coming from it. I had already grabbed two boxes from it and both of them were so amazing!

The first box as far as I could tell from reading the instructions enabled ANYONE to water bend to some degree! You just put water into a container, press a trigger, and the water shoots out of it. No one would believe that this "super soaker" thing was real until after getting drenched in water!

The second box was even more amusing, and something I DEFINITELY needed to try it out at Zuko's sometime, as his stairs would enable him to take a break from having to control it with air bending constantly. The palace had just the right set up where he could just sit and play with it for hours. The box had an object in it called a "slinky" and it was just so cool to watch it move right. He knew Katara would think it was childish, (I have to find Sokka sometime, HE would appreciate it), but at least she won't think it is dangerous. She'd also probably appreciate the practice that it would give him with air bending. Yes the Fire Lord had been defeated, but that didn't mean he could allow himself to get out of practice with his bending, and if that practice happened to involve him enjoying himself, well…

"Relax Katara, you don't need to worry, it's all just harmless fun, this portal here just shot out boxes when I came in…"

I said before she interrupted me as quickly as she could "You opened up boxes in a strange room that came out of an unknown portal, what is the matter with you, ANYTHING could've been in them!" She screamed, sounding a lot like how she did a month ago, before I defeated the Fire Lord. Some things never seem to change. I guess I had been a little careless, but nobody got hurt, right? Well, at least I could try to limit the damage.

"Katara, look at what was in the first box, it's amazing!" I handed her the super soaker and said as quickly as possible "you put water in it and push this thing and it water bends for you!" Her eyes looked at me in a confused and disbelieving way as if to state that I was crazy, but I knew that her curiosity would convince her to at least give it a try. Sure enough her eyes lit up with shock after seeing what the super soaker did, before stumbling out the words

"That's, that shouldn't work like that, only benders can do things like that…" as she stuttered, I couldn't resist saying what was on my mind.

"Jealous that with this even Sokka could bend, right?" I knew I had touched a nerve upon saying that because her response was even more flustered.

"Of, of course not Aang, all I'm saying is that as the Avatar aren't you in control of balancing the elements? If this and other objects from the box can give non benders the ability to use bending, won't it be harder to keep balance?" Her point was made, but after thinking about it for a second I decided that I should show her the second item to calm her down.

"Well, that might be true, but I don't think that's what the portal does. Look at what else I grabbed from it." I said, pulling the slinky from behind my back on holding it above my head. At once her eyebrows raised and all she could say was, "Well, what is it?"

At that I had my opening and said "Allow me to demonstrate" At once I started to air bend and the slinky coils did their work and went end over end across the room. As I suspected, she just stood there puzzled, not realizing the innate coolness in the motion of the slinky. Her response, "is that it?" just cemented the fact that she didn't realize what she was missing out on. However, I wasn't about to let that fact stop me from enjoying the slinky. I also saw the opening that her response gave me.

"Yeah, all it does is let me airbend in a way that is different from how I normally do. It doesn't give anyone else the ability to airbend. I just get to practice my airbending differently when I use it." That statement definitely had the desired effect, upon realizing that it was a form of training for me, she became instantly more supportive of the slinky. I now decided to take the risk, "Katara, you've seen what's come out of the portal so far, what harm could there be in grabbing another box?"

Her response was fairly predictable, "Just because those two boxes didn't do anything dangerous doesn't mean all of them are safe" I decided to interrupt her here, realizing if I didn't say anything now, I wouldn't get a chance to later. "Katara, do you trust me as the avatar?" She stood there for a second and said, "of course I do Aang, you know I trust you." I responded, "then trust me when I say I get the feeling that this portal doesn't lead to dangerous objects." "Still Aang" She countered before I could finally say "Katara, I promise that I'll keep you safe from whatever dangers may occur, but I really want to open another box" She sighed and at that point I knew I had her. "Fine Aang" she said before finally saying the first unexpected thing since she got there, "but I get to open the next one".

**A/N Yes it is the power of the slinky that convinced Katara to want to open a box. Despite her outward show of maturity, she succumbed to the awesomeness of the slinky as well. Hope you like my first attempt at writing a humorous plot based story. If you hate the story, please tell me why. Thanks for taking the time to read my humble story. Have a nice blessed day****J**


End file.
